PT's Harry Potter VS
by Potter's Tardis
Summary: Hello fanfiction viewers! Basically, this is a record of all my HP VS fics. Noticable figures will include: Voldemort, Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald and there WILL BE MORE!


**Disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter.**

**If any of you have read my HP VS fics then you will no doubt be aware that it is hard to keep track of them.**

**Therefore, I am dedicating this fic to include all of the VS stories.**

**So without further ado, I give you the first chapter:**

Gellert Grindelwald VS Voldemort

We are in space. There is a silver platform. Suddenly, there are two flashes of white light. Out of the bright light comes two figures. The one on the left wears black robes with a silver outline. He has blond locks and dark blue eyes. Out of the white light comes a bald man with snakelike features and crimson, red eyes. He also wears black robes yet there are no highlights.

They both look totally, utterly bemused.

"Welcome," Booms a voice "Combatants to the VS duels.

"I am your host: PT!"

That's right, me! You didn't expect me to be here did ya? Well, I am :)

"Now, before you attempt to somehow kill me, know that you will want to kill each other!" At their bemused expressions, I sigh and explain.

"On the left is the Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald! On the right is the Dark Lord Voldemort! Don't you want to know who the greatest Dark Lord ever is?" Blah, blah, blah I explain their histories.

"Now, the rules:

"Rule 1, apparition is allowed!

"Rule 2, all spells are allowed!

"Rule 3, don't attack me!

"Now, just so you know, when one of you dies, that person will come back to life and you will go back to what you were doing before, memory of this encounter erased!

"BEGIN"

And so, it begins. I shall tell you what happens! The duel starts with Voldemort taking out his yew wand and casting the killing curse followed by reductos. Grindelwald decided to take out the elder wand (unfair advantage, I know :) and casts a shield made out of pure silver, which he enchanted to reflect the first curse (it didn't get anywhere NEAR Voldemort) but the reductos managed to destroy it, sadly there were none of Voldemort's spells left.

Quickly, Gellert transfigured the remains into pointed knives and banished them at Voldemort. In return, the future Dark Lord transfigured them into water and sent that at Grindelwald. The latter was getting suspicious and apparated out of the way but he was a second to late as he was slightly wet.

Riddle sent a bolt of lightning at Grindelwald who realised what the water was for… Dodging, Grindelwald used a simple drying charm on himself and the two began having a more, normal duel (less transfiguration and less apparating, more spells and jumping.)

After a while, Gellert used a trick Albus had given him when they were dating (SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS) and smirked. You see, he had realised that he was in front of the water and so walked 180 degrees so Voldemort was in front of it. Pressing home his advantage, Grindelwald let out a burst of fiendfyre (I know it is fire but this is how I had seen it spelt.) Quickly, Voldemort hissed at it to:

§Attack Grindelwald my ssssserpant friend§

And so the snake lunged at Grindelwald-

Who had summoned the water so that Voldemort was drenched giving Gellert time to dispel the fire and cast an unbreakable freezing charm on the drenched Voldemort so he was froze.

Gellert, however wasn't an idiot. He knew that Voldemort would somehow escape… However, what he didn't expect to happen was for the ice to explode and for all of the shards to charge at him!

Thinking fast yet cunningly, Grindelwald slowed down the charge and scanned the shards for enchantments and found that Voldemort stole his trick and transfigured them into knives and put a tricky little charm on them that made said transfigured objects follow him. And so, Grindelwald put his plan into action…

Voldemort, however had NO idea what Grindelwald was planning. He did actually get one when he saw Grindelwald apparate and the knives direction change to him!

He also heard the incantation 'Avada Kedavra' yet wasn't fast enough to block it with something whilst he destroyed the knives. He felt the spell hit him-

Only to realise he had been hit by a green paint ball and that the back of his head was painted Slytherin green!

THAT IS HILARIOUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE GRINDELWALD PRANKED VOLDEMORT!

A/N Ok, I know you guys and girls are going to be like 'WHAT THE F… IS GOING ON! VOLDEMORT WOULD DESTROY GRINDELWALD!' Well, we have no idea how Grindelwald fought. I am going that he is using his skills as a tactician plus the elder wand to distract Voldemort and uses the environment to his advantage. End A/N

Grindelwald used the surprise of his opponent to scan his environment. There were shards of different materials on the floor and realised that Voldemort was the most powerful.

Voldemort, however was so surprised that he had just washed his head when he noticed different spells being shot at him.

Using and old trick, Grindelwald sent a wall of flame which was 7 by 7 meters tall and wide. Voldemort retaliated by using an extremely overpowered water charm, which put it out.

Quickly, both combatants used the killing curse, these clashed in mid-air, making this a battle of wills.

A/N In my opinion, the 'clash' as I call it is a battle of wills rather than power, but it still plays a big part.

Voldemort thought that he was going to win. He was far more powerful than Grindelwald and was more experienced.

Grindelwald, however KNEW that he was going to win. This is because he had more will and concentration, not to mention the fact that he was just a bit less powerful than Moldywart. This was proven when his killing curse completely DESTROYED Tom's who wasn't fast enough to dodge.

Grindelwald had won.

**Ok, before all you Voldemort lovers go and rage remember this is MY opinion.**

**Anyway, one might say that Voldemort had better concentration than Grindelwald. However, I heard on a website: that in the books when Voldemort interrogated Grindelwald, Tom used legilimency on Grindelwald, the latter's occlumency was so strong that Voldemort couldn't get in.**

**This was after 50 YEARS in a prison he had built!**

**Anyway, PT signing off :)**


End file.
